User talk:Nightwhisker98
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue's WWikia Charart Contests page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 16:25, February 27, 2010 Re: If the cat who you want to make doesn't have a page yet, you need to create their page (see my tutorial, link on my userpage, for correct way to make a character page) then put it up for approval. We need to have a page to put the charart on. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Ummm... Night? I just wanted to let you know.... there's no such Clan on here as CloudClan. Midnightpelt ♥ 16:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Clans: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, DarkClan, BloodClan We also have Tribe of Rushing Water & The Ancients, and StarClan and the Dark Forest. The kittypet/loner/rogue page is Twolegplace. See here: http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Clans_Wiki#Links. Midnightpelt ♥ 16:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Welcome Welcome, Nighty! Well, to join a Clan, you have to ask the Leader of the Clan on the talk-page, asking them to join. Explain things? (: Troutleap 01:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan Joining I feel like I have respect when people ASK me to join, instead of adding themselves. Sure you can join, But I dont think im going to let many others join it. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 01:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dawnbrook Yes, of course! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure :) [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? If so join the channels: #deepinTCterritory #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 22:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bluemoon Why not? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 01:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC channel #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) On the bottom, there is a white bar. CLick on it (once, unless you scroll) and start typing! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? Check out ThunderClan Camp and see what you find. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 11:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can roleplay one. I plan to make Bluemoon have three, Dewkit, Volekit, and Frostkit. Which one will you play? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 21:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can take them over. Tell them I let you. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 22:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Go to ThunderClan Camp and post please. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 00:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure! add yourself. :) Echo-Wave 19:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on #wikia-thunderclan'snursery as Yewfoot and/or Volekit. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 00:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Surer I just left a message. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 15:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) http://sketchfu.com/drawing/837720-volekit-dewkit-and-frostkit The kits. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 16:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oceanleap Sorry Oceanleap has a mate... But Mistdapple wants a mate.... Lets meet at the windclan camp. Echo-Wave 00:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ravenheart so your saying Swiftwing is his mate. :( oh well i will ask Hawkey or Blue for a mate. Echo-Wave 19:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay well after i messaged you Ice made her cat fall in love with Mistdapple. :( But Echowave(Of thunderclan) is looking for a mate ':) Echo-Wave 23:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) look on the page. :) Echo-Wave 22:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC REPLY Already on it. Join #windclanscamp, and #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans , and #wikia-thunderclan'scamp . [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 22:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) http://sketchfu.com/drawing/848350-bluemoon-yewfoot-and-the-kits §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 01:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) WC Sure, we can also RP on webchat : #windclancamp [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 20:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) re: Sure, ill chat. What channel, and, RP or Chat? [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 19:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) she is! Echo-Wave 21:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well I was gone all day and I had a bad day so to come home and to see that im kinda sad. Echo-Wave 22:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Windclan is getting full. Plus we made a deal about OceanXGray. So Im really upset to see that Snowmist is his mate. Echo-Wave 22:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) She really was! But i can't argue with you if you made him fall in love with Snowmist... I was going to make her ask him but then you left. Echo-Wave 22:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) what? What is the IRC? I've heared about it but i don't know what it is. sure i'll be there, just wait a minute.Leaf , 13:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) re Sorry nightwhisker I just got back from being out :( Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but be warned theres about 3 other users on ;) Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) sketchfu i joined! its fun! http://sketchfu.com/profile/Echowave101 Mint-Blaze 19:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Swiftwind IRC Sure, main channel. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 22:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 15:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kit blanks Well, I'm acually not that good at blanks. Have you noticed my leader blanks? They are epic fails XD I really really liked those ones you had just before you changed them, they were awsome! If you can get those back, then I'll take over. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I do like those. I'll see what I can do about the males, and then reupload soon. But, do you know if it's possible to draw a picture of a cat on paper, scan it, upload it onto your computer, and use it as a blank? My leader blanks are a bit suckish, so I was thinking about trying that. Is it possible? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but I'd like to try it. See ya later! :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC)